A Helpful Thing
by arty1minerva
Summary: Based on an an event in my life. A "magical" Blue Shovel helps people.
1. Chapter 1

Frodo heard a knock at the door. 'Just a minute!' He went to the green porthole of a door. He looked out the window to see Sam. He opened the door. 'Frodo! I need your help.'

'Well, what is it, Sam?'

'Pippin threw a rock at Lobelia, and she went off chasing him with her umbrella!'

'Well, how is that our worry? And what is Pippin doing in the Shire anyways?'

'He just got back from Farmer Maggots Farm. He said he was going to give some to us.'

'Well alright then. But you know what Gandelf says, 'Never trust a Brandybuck and a Took.'

'Well you're right about that, Sam. But wait, where is Merry?'

'He's being chased by Lobelia aswell.'

'Chased? She rarely comes to Hobbitton. Unless it's to ask Bilbo something about The Hill.'

'Will you help us?'

'Of course, Sam, Biblo told me to play out side anyways.'

The two headed down the road, until they got to Sandyman's Mill. They saw Merry and Pippin, but just vaguely. They were hidden inside two barrels, but you could just see their eyes sticking out through holes. Sam and Frodo hid behind a tree, next to the *Barryman's house.

'Come out, you two. I know you're in there.' Merry and Pippin didn't move. 'Ughh. You're as horrible as that bumbling Bilbo. Always hidin' from every dratted one.' Then Lobelia spotted something. She saw Pippins eye. 'There you are, you little rat!'

She lunged for the barrel as Pippin got out, but the rock in Frodo's hand left it, and knocked Lobelia's hat off with perfect aim. She didn't bother ducking. It was already to late.

'Ughhh', she gasped. She put her hat over her head. 'You rats!' she picked up her hat and went across the bridge to Bywater.

When Frodo nad the rest of them had went across the yard behind *Barryman's house. When hey got to Frodo's tree house that Bilbo had built, they sat down on the top floor.

'Thanks for the help, Frodo', said Merry. 'I thought our hides and carrots were going to be lost for sure. Not to mention what Farmer Maggot did.'

'And what may that be', said Frodo.

'He let the dogs out. We just barley made it out.'

'Awww, what does it matter? As I've said before, those dogs are all brak, and no bite. He's a friend of ours. He was yelling, "Frodo! You little maggot!'

'He's the maggot', said Sam.

'And he doesn't take a liking to you Frodo', said Merry.

'And I don't take a liking to him either.'

'Well, Merry and I are back off to Buckland. And here's your share by the way.'

'Thanks, Pippin.'

'And you said never to trust a Branybuck and a Took, Sam.'

'You did now', said Merry.

'I got it from Gandelf, if you follow me.'

'Well, Gandelf better watch his mouth , and not ours. Well, we'd better be off.'

'Bye, you two' Sam and Frodo called out to them as they went down the ladder.

'Bye!'

'So, what do ya wanna do now, ?'

'I'm heading off to Farmer Maggots.'

'But why?'

"If Farmer Maggot thought I was just there, he might think it's someone else this time. Or, just not look.'

'You're might wise Mr. frodo. Maybe even smarter than Merry.'

'Thank you, Sam. Now, if you don't mind, I must be off.'

'Bye!'

'Bye!'

Frodo walked along the path in Bywater. His hairy feet stepped over bugs, but he took no notice of it.

He stared at the small fish in the flowing stream. Its clear water glistened in the sun. He went into a fallen log on the right side of the path; the stream being on the right. He was very near Farmer Maggot's farm. He climbed out a hole in the center of the log. He came to what looked like a hill had once been here, but was somehow beaten away.

He climbed up to it and found a shovel about halfway up. It was blue, and very small, it was plastic, but that was unknown to Frodo. For even men and Orcs had not discovered it at this point. He was almost at the top, and wanted to see the surrounding land, but he soon noticed that his foot was caught in a tree root.

He tried to pull it out, but nothing would work.

"Help! Help!" He continued trying, but was unsuccessful.

"Help! Someone! Anyone!" Then, Frodo remembered Merry and Pippin. Perhaps they could be around. Or Sam.

"Sam! Merry! Merry! Pippin! Anyone! Someone, Biblo!" Even though, Hobbits do have a great sense of hearing, Frodo was so far out (by more then at least 5 miles) that no one could hear him.

Then, Frodo thought about the shovel. He beat the root with it, and the root automatically came off. Gold sparks flew off of it.

"Thank you, shovel. Now, I will leave you here for some other, weary traveler', he said as he went off to Farmer Maggot's Farm.


	2. Chapter 2

Pippin went along Bywater, and soon neared the bridge to Famer Maggot's farm. Frodo still hadn't arrived, when he was supposed to. He might have gotten lost.

"Oh well," Pippin said as he crossed the bridge.

As if by fate, or shear luck, he saw Frodo, holding three delicious looking mushrooms; one of them was very large. Pippin suspected it must have been a toadstool.

"Oi! Frodo!"

"Hullo, Pippin! Keep your voice down, mind you, or old Maggot might here ya."

"Sorry, I'm just excited to be here, it seems that the rain we had last night must've taken a tool, and brought the mushrooms up a size ten-fold."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"Well, I best be going, Bilbo said to be home by 4:00, so, I best be off!"

"See ya! And go luck to you on the way there. Happy, and safe trip!"

"Thanks, and same to you! But, before I go, I must tell you, the best mushrooms are over there, by Fang."

"Got it Frodo, and thank you again!"

***

Pippin approached Fang. He stepped cautiously there. He lifted up his foot but pulled a rock out from under him and threw it up in the air. It landed on his foot, and he squealed. Fang jerked his head in Pippin's direction, but saw nothing.

Pippin continued on. He put his hand on a hay barrel, and it ruffled a bit, but Fang didn't flinch. He walked on, until there was nothing to hide behind. He searched for a rock to throw, and distract Fang with, but he found nothing. He was about to make a run for it, but he was too scared and held out back.

"Oh, just go for it already Pippin," he thought.

Pippin broke into a run, and ended up half way there with his foot caught underneath a root. Then, Fang spotted him. Then, Grip and Wolf ran threw a crack in the fence into Fang's stable. They were all headed towards him at once.

Pippin tried to get his foot unstuck, but he couldn't. Then, he saw a small, blue shovel by him. It was made of plastic, unbeknownst to him. He beat the root, but it wouldn't work. The dogs quickly, while running, approached him.

"Oh, boy," he said. Aggh," Pippin screamed as the dogs pounced on him. But! Just in time, a spot of luck. Merry threw a stone at Fang, he jumped out of the way, and Grip and Wolf retreated with him. They held back.

"Come on, Pippin! We haven't much time before they attack again."

"Thanks for saving my hide, Merry. Let's get out of here!"

"I'm with ya!"

Frodo and Sam climbed up the tree house. "Come on, Sam!"

"Oh, alright. I'm a comin' Frodo!"

"Well hurry up!"

"Oi," Sam said as he slowly and clumsily made his way up the tree house. Floor by floor (there happened to be 3) and limb by limb. He finally got to the second floor where Frodo was. "Finally, Sam!"

"Yes, finally Frodo! I'm tired!"

"Well, I'm going to go on to the top floor, Sam."

"Oh dear! I'm going to take a breather here for awhile."

"Okay, Sam," Frodo said. Then, he caught his foot in between two branches. It was stuck. He pulled and pulled, then tripped over himself, and he was flung in the air!

"Aggh! Help," Frodo said as he fell. Next, he caught his hand a something. He thought it was a limb, but it was actually a shovel; A blue shovel.

"I'll help Frodo, grab my hand!"

"Thank you, Sam," Frodo said as he Sam took him by the wrist and pulled him up.

"Well old shovel, you've helped me again. Now go on, and go help another poor person in need!"

"Frodo?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Who ya be talking' to?"

"A helpful thing, Sam. A helpful thing."


End file.
